


Are you looking at the same stars as me

by Shadow_from_the_cursed_realm



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_from_the_cursed_realm/pseuds/Shadow_from_the_cursed_realm
Summary: Doc looks out over mid ocean and thinks. Little does he know someone special is doing the same.





	Are you looking at the same stars as me

Amir stood looking out over the edge of the boat, the wind whipping his short hair.  
Sometimes he came out on evenings just to think. Maria was in bed. 

“Oh Ramirez, what has become of us”

He asked the same question for nights on end but no response ever came. Sometimes he wondered if Ramirez ever looked out on the same skies as he did. His rational mind told him that was impossible since Ramirez was in Valua,under the yellow moon and he under the silver. Ironic almost that the one of them that wasn’t a silvite was the one under the silver moon.

Doc buried his head in his hands, he missed Ramirez so much. The bell rang” Coming Maria “ he called. ————————————————————— “Sir ,Lord Admiral Galcian wishes to see you in the meeting room” Ramirez sighed”Very well, tell him I will be there shortly”

The soldier departed and left him alone with his thoughts. The Lord Admiral was checking up on him a lot more than usual, sure they were intimately close but did that really warrant two meetings a day,people were getting suspicious. 

Had Lord Galcian finally realised that he was feeling very depressed,much more than usual, and was just making sure he wasn’t dead by his own hand. He missed Amir, he was the only person who could make the bad thoughts go away.

He wanted him back so badly, it even made him regret killing that fool Mendosa. He would go through all the pain millions and millions of times over again just to see him again, to kiss him.

“Amir do you miss me too” knowing there would be no response Ramirez left he had a meeting with the Lord Admiral to keep.


End file.
